In certain operations where useful byproducts are formed, these byproducts are subjected to pressure leaching in order to produce saleable products. For example, in a lead smelting operation for the recovery of lead, copper matte is obtained as a byproduct. In order to increase the commercial viability of the process, the copper matte is further treated in a pressure leaching stage in an autoclave to convert the copper matte to copper sulphate, which, for example, is useful as an animal feed supplement.
Sometimes the throughput of such byproduct treatment operations is limited by limited amounts of the byproduct, which reduces the economic viability of the operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for enhancing the output of such a byproduct treatment operation by the recycling of scrap material.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus for the recycling of a scrap material for the production of a useful product.